how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bpont
linux kernel configuration :Hey all, how does one create (or suggest) a new beta page...for example, i'd like to create a page that lists every configuration option in the linux kernel tree, where people can edit more descriptive analysis of what each feature is used for (real world applications, etc.), so people can compile better kernels for their own use (sorry if this is too geeky)...just need to know how to get the project started (User:Bpont) Hello and wellcome to Wikihowto. First i suppose you are familiar with MediaWiki software and web pages (if not, you can tell). * We have two types of content pages: Howtos and Guides. If i understand well the goal, your page should be a Guide. (ps: we had not found yet the need to create a new type of content page) * As i understand, the project will start with only one page and then split into mutiple pages. This is completly good paractice in Wikihowto. Once it is splitted in multiple pages, some of them may be Guides and other Howtos. In your case, howtos would explain how to install every one of that applications using specific kernel modules, while Guides will be more about the kernel options and what applications they enable. * While you split the Guide into multiple pages, a important rule is not to make any dependencies between Guides (you can make links from one to the other). For example: first single page: Guide to apples, then you can create Guide to green apples, Guide to red apples, etc... it is wrong to write Guide to apples/green apples - this is wrong because we do not write books. I think your project will be ok here in the long term (as long as you don't create Wikibooks-like pyramidal pages and use Objects to list your Guides and Howtos). * In order to be able to find your howtos, we have created Objects (you can take a look et some: c, firefox, x, etc... - later we will create Portals Now about your specific project: I suggest the folowing: *How to configure options in the linux kernel tree to be a simple page about HOW TO configure any option, not any one in particular. *Guide to configuration options in the linux kernel tree to be the starting page for your project. Then, while this page gets bigger, you can split it in multiple: *Guide to configuration options in the linux kernel related to the network *Guide to configuration options in the linux kernel related to WiFi *etc... or whatever you think is usefull to use as page You should link to this pages from the folowing objects: Linux kernel. I have started a section about this (if it gets too big we can create a Portal later, but for now you can put there all links) More about Howtos/Guides/Objects/Portals in the Wikihowto proposal - there is also a page about the . In MediaWiki, to sign your posts you can use 4 times the "~" carracter and it will produce this: moa3333 21:34, 18 May 2006 (UTC) MediaWiki I saw you have edited a few pages with your question. We do have a place for questions. For the hole Wikihowto, we have Talk:Main Page for discussions. In fact, every page has a discussion mirror page. This page is your personal discussion page. If you are not familiar with MediaWiki, there is this page that explain the basics of the wiki-syntax and all the futures (we do use a few Templates here but we do not use Categories yet in Wikihowto - because we use Objects that are normal pages). You can read about namespaces too. moa3333 21:50, 18 May 2006 (UTC) PS: full help is here. moa3333 21:51, 18 May 2006 (UTC)